


Twisted Fate

by classicpleistocene



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Body Swap, Flash Fic, M/M, Open Ending, Open to Interpretation, Originally Posted on Tumblr, POV Second Person, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-24
Updated: 2017-04-24
Packaged: 2018-10-23 14:10:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10720899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/classicpleistocene/pseuds/classicpleistocene
Summary: ...this must be a dream anyway. You’ll wake up as Victor Nikiforov again, Makkachin licking your face six minutes before your alarm rings. You might as well go along with it until you wake up.





	Twisted Fate

**Author's Note:**

> From the tumblr prompt:  
>  _You have woken up to find yourself in the body of a professional gamer and you now have to keep their YouTube channel running. The problem is that you don’t know anything about the gamer and you don’t know how to play video games at all._
> 
> I had fun writing this short thing! It's an open ending and I won't be continuing this, just as a fair warning.

You wake up in Yuuri Katsuki’s body, known by most people online as Katsugames. You only know this after logging in on his (your?) computer to start putting together pieces of this person’s life.

Your (his?) cellphone rings, the calendar reminding you to start recording the video you’re supposed to upload later tonight. “rec LoL,” it says, and it’s only because of your friend-almost-little-brother Yuri that you know what that stands for, but it’s not like you’ve ever played. You have no time for that, no living legend of ice skating would have that title if they spent their time on things like video games.

But what are you supposed to do? You don’t think you can skate with this body. It’s a beautiful body, a little chubby, but you don’t care about that. But you feel it in the way it moves, you feel it in the way you get out of breath after barely the few jumping jacks you tried to do. There’s no way - no way that you’d be able to do what your real body does on the ice.

Besides, this must be a dream anyway. You’ll wake up as Victor Nikiforov again, Makkachin licking your face six minutes before your alarm rings. You might as well go along with it until you wake up.

Maybe you’ll be a good gamer, in the way you knew how to drive a car in your 13-year-old dreams.

Except you have no idea what to do. You barely understand how to choose a character for the match, and by the time you remember that you didn’t start recording (do you even know how to do that?) you’ve already died four times. Your team mates yell at you in the chat - they see your name, know you’re better than this. No, you’re the best, so what the fuck are you doing? Are you trying to bullshit them?

Jesus, they’re so different than the supportive people you usually surround yourself with. You groan and try to rub your eyes, leaving fingerprints all over your blue-framed glasses. “Just perfect,” you mumble, and you’re surprised by that voice that’s not yours.

Sleep - maybe you should just go to sleep. You’re about to do that when you receive a notification. You probably shouldn’t even bother. It’s not your phone. You check it anyway. It’s a Twitter notification. A direct message - from yourself. From your account.

From  _victor_ice_. It reads, “Are you there??”

You just stare at it.

Another message. “Hello??? Please tell me you’re there and you’re ME and I’m YOU, or…I don’t know, just tell me if you’re Victor Nikiforov. Because I’m pretty sure I’m in your body.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! 
> 
> You can find me on tumblr [aftgonice](https://aftgonice.tumblr.com/)


End file.
